Loveland
by Kanon Hoshigaki
Summary: Parece que existe carne nova a retalhar.... AlxOC


Olá, senhoras e senhores!

Aqui é autora. Bem, é uma das minhas primeiras fics depois de muito tempo, e espero que vocês gostem. PELO AMOR DE TUDO QUE É SAGRADO DEIXEM REVIEWS bjs *-*

Os personagens existentes são de Hiromu Arakawa, exceto o OC. Meu nome não tá no mangá, por isso o personagens não são meus :D

Boa leitura (?)

--------------------------OOOOO----------------------------OOOOO--------------------------------------OOOOO-------------------------------------

**Capitulo 1 - H-89.**

Fazia muito calor na cidade central naquela manhã. Em um bairro de classe média, dois irmãos arrumavam a bagagem de viagem na casa do mais velho. Alphonse havia acabado de se mudar para a Central City por causa do teste alistagem para Alquimista Federal,e finalmente se juntou ao irmã já era maior de idade, e haviam deixado a suposta família – Pinako e Winry Rockbell . O mais novo levava algumas caixas para dentro, enquanto o mais velho estava esparramado no sofá.

- Seria bom que você me ajudasse, não é nii-san? – Al coloca a ultima caixa no chão e fecha a porta de casa, ofegando. Sempre era assim; Edward deixava o trabalho todo para ele.

- Ah, olhe só! Agora temos uma casa só pra gente!Nós, dois caras solteiros sozinhos em uma casa! Podemos agora fazer o que quisermos....! – Ed olhou maliciosamente para o irmão, com um sorriso maroto que só ele dava. Al já imaginava o pensamento do irmão. Ele queria trazer quem quisesse para dentro de casa, fazer algumas "coisas". Alphonse sabia que Ed era um tarado, e não o deixaria trazer qualquer vadia para casa. Se quiser causar boa impressão, não.

- Nem pense. Comigo aqui não vou deixar você trazer qualquer uma pra cá não.

- Por que você tem que ser sempre certinho? – Edward olhou com cara de birra.

- Se eu não for certinho, você que não será.

O mais velho admitiu que fora vencido nessa discussão. Então aceitou a regra, mas como sabia que o irmão dormia cedo, mais tarde traria algumas "amigas" para casa...

- Então tudo bem. Mas pelo menos me prometa que vai parar de estudar tanto e ter uma vida social. Anime-se, você está na Central City! Uma cidade grande, bem diferente daquele interior de Rizembool.

- Não sei arranjar amizade tão fácil, nii-san.

- Sabe sim! – Ed levantou-se da cadeira e abriu os braços de tão empolgado que estava – Você é extrovertido, sensual, bom de papo e lindo, que nem o seu irmão mais velho. – Ele estufou o peito, rindo convencidamente.

Al o olhou com cara de desprezo.

- Bem, extrovertido e bom de papo talvez não.

O mais novo virou-se para as caixas, sério, e começou a abri-las. Já estava cansado de discutir com o irmão sobre ele. Certo que ele não se dava mais tão bem com o mundo lá fora como antes, mas ele preferia assim, e não gostava que Ed questionasse alguns pertences da caixa e continuou ficou um pouco desconfiado com a atitude do irmão. Sabia que tinha tocado no ponto fraco do irmão.

- Ei Al, eu estava brincando com você, não fica assim okay. – Ele coçou a nuca, um pouco constrangido.

Al olhou de volta pro irmão e sorriu. Levantou-se para o mais velho e abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Então, o que quer almoçar hoje?

*************************

No outro dia, Edward acordou bem cedo para trabalhar, e não acordou o irmão. Alphonse dormiu até as oito e trinta da manhã, depois de acordar com a cara totalmente inchada e olhar o horário, pula da cama desesperado, derrubando tudo o que tivesse no caminho. Vestiu a farda militar as pressas e tomou um pouco de café frio que o irmão havia feito mais comeu direito e foi logo saindo. Mas ai lembrou-se que seu irmão havia ido ao carro. Esfregou o rosto, decepcionado com o irmão, e saiu correndo pela calçada. O pior foi que derrubou todos que estavam pela frente, inclusive um velhinho que passava carregando coisas pesadas em uma caixa... Mas claro que depois se desculpou com ele.

Continuando, ele correu quilômetros só para chegar a tempo na central. Entrou no quartel, mais uma vez atropelou todo mundo que cruzava seu caminho, derrubando vários relatórios, até chegar na sala de seu superior. Abriu a porta, ficou a frente dele e bateu continência ao coronel, que estava virado para a janela, sentado em sua cadeira. Ele virou-se devagar, para dar um toque de mistério, e olhou severamente para o mais jovem, com seus orbes negros e brilhantes.

- Como justifica o atraso, tenente Elric? – Disse o coronel.

- Me perdoe, prometo que não acontecerá de novo.

- Lhe darei um desconto por que você é novato. – o rapaz moreno agora sorria de maneira dócil, deixando o olhar severo de lado. – Bem, mas terá trabalho extra como punição. Terá que preencher seus relatórios e os meus.

- Sim, Senhor. – Al apanhou a pilha de relatórios, colocando todos de uma vez em seus braços, e foi para sua mesa, cambaleando e tropeçando nos próprios pés.

O coronel levantou-se, andou a até a mesa do Elric, e sorriu.

- Esqueci de me apresentar. Chamo-me Roy Mustang, mas aqui, para você sou o coronel. Lá fora, chame-me de Roy. – E ele saiu tranquilamente pela porta da sala, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

De primeira impressão, Coronel Mustang parecia ser uma ótima pessoa para ele. Aliás, sentiu-se aliviado em tê-lo como superior.

- ATRASADO DE NOVO?MAIS UMA DESSAS E EU TE ENCINERO!

...Ou talvez não.

Logo depois da saída do coronel, Edward entrou pela porta, com um sorriso confiante no rosto que enojava o mais novo. Ed olhou para Al,vendo sua cara nada sorridente, sentiu-se contrariado e resolveu perguntar:

- O que aconteceu?

- Ótimo irmão você é!sai e me deixa lá, as baratas! Nem me acordou, ô safado! – Al se apoiou na mesa, bravo.

- Me perdoe se você dormiu demais, ô Cinderela!

- Não seria bela adormecida?

- Tanto faz, tudo é bruxa mesmo. – Ed rapidamente muda de assunto – Para te compensar, hoje te pago um almoço, certo?

- Não vai fugir e me deixar lá pra pagar de novo não é?

- Não! Pode confiar, o bagulho é de primeira. (WTF)

- To dentro então.

***********************

A esperada hora do almoço chegou e os irmãos Elric saíram de fininho para ir a Budega do Carlinhos, que de acordo com Ed, era um ótimo lugar, onde se servia uma carne mal passada de primeira. Enquanto andavam, conversavam em como teria sido o primeiro dia de Alphonse na QG. Edward explicou que o coronel era mulherengo e preguiçoso, e tomasse cuidado com ele.

- Mas ele pareceu tão... Simpático. – Alphonse dizia timidamente enquanto caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Acredite; simpático só tem cara. – Explicou o loiro, de maneira convencida.

- E quem são aquelas garotas? A morena de voz gentil e a loira carrancuda?São subordinadas do senhor Roy? – Al olhou para o irmão.

- São novas também, estão a um ano.A loira veio depois da transferência da tenente Hawkeye,o nome dela é Setsuna Xonlee. A morena é a mais nova, se chama Roxany Bridge.A Tenente Xonlee é o mais novo interesse do coronel, mas ela parece ser uma das que não cai nas cantadas dele. – Respondeu Edward de forma segura, explicando aos mínimos detalhes ao mais novo.

- Nossa! Uma garota que não goste do coronel?

- Sim, ela e a Roxany, que também parece não se encantar.

- Ed, falando em garotas, você ainda pensa na Winry? – Alphonse falou sem exitar, constrangendo o garoto e tocando em um velho assunto. Era um tipo de assunto não resolvido, por que os dois nunca deram o braço a torcer. Esse era um dos motivos por Ed ficar com tantas garotas; ele sempre procurava uma "Winry" nelas, mas nunca achou um tão boa bastante para ser comparada a ela. Naquele instante, Ele ficou duro de tão vermelho.

- A... A... A Winry é só uma amiga, eu já disse!

- Sei. – Exclamou Ele, cínico como só ele fazia.

- É verdade! Se não eu....! – Edward olha para o lado e vê uma loja que vendia revistas pornôs. – Espera ai, Al, vou ali e volto já.

Al consentiu um pouco desconfiado e observou o irmão ir a direção a loja como um zumbi que necessitava de cérebros – no caso, revistas pornô e decidiu virar para o lado onde tinha um parque ambiental. Olhou as crianças correndo, e lembrou-se dos tempos de pequeno em Rizembool, de como era bom àqueles tempos, em que se conseguia realmente ser feliz. Aquele era um tempo onde conseguia ser um menino normal e conversar com as pessoas, antes de tudo aquilo que lhe perturbava acontecer. Até que percebeu uma garota de vestido branco. Ela cuidava de algumas flores perto do lago, de maneira carinhosa e gentil, que o entrertia mais e mais. Ela possuía fios púrpuros ,curtinhos atrás e longo na frente. Como estava de costas, não pode ver seus olhos, mas queria muito vê-los. E foi com essa enorme vontade que desatento bateu em um menino que jogava bola com um amigo, que sem querer jogou a bola em um carrinho de pipoca de um homem de meia idade que almoçava , e fez o carrinho ir em direção a garota que ele observava. A menina olhou, e assim que virou o rosto, foi atropelada pela carrocinha de pipoca e caiu de costas no lago, que por sorte, não era tão fundo.

- Senhorita! – e o rapaz que viu de camarote tudo o que aconteceu saiu correndo até ela, sentindo a culpa pesar em seus ombros.

Ao chegar lá, a viu toda molhada, com os cabelos colados ao rosto, tossindo um pouco da água que tinha entrado em seus pulmões. Ele pegou em seus pulsos da forma mais delicada possível e a levantou de uma vez só.Os olhares se encontraram, e finalmente Alphonse pode ver os olhos da garota – Era azuis e cintilantes, que o olhava de maneira tocou mais um pouquinho em sua mãe e ela soltou um gemido de dor.

- Er... Você está bem? – Ele perguntou de maneira tímida, percebendo o gemido de dor dela.

- Não, acho que torci o pulso, nada sério... Ai... – Ela continuava com uma cara feia, gemendo muito.

- Me desculpe... Eu que causei tudo isso.. E er... Que... hm... – Al coçou um pouco a cabeça, confuso e vermelho. É, havia perdido a prática de falar com outras pessoas , principalmente com garotas. – Sou Alphonse Elric, e... Queira me desculpar pelo o que houve! – Desesperado, apelou para a reverencia.

A primeira reação da menina foi rir. Ela riu bem alto, enquanto Al pensava que ela estava rindo de quão idiota ele era,mas na verdade, ela ria de ter encontrado um rapaz tão gentil e doce, que se preocupava com ela. Ergueu-se de volta e ficou olhando ela gargalhar, lacrimejar até se sentir satisfeita. Quando parou, olhou maternalmente para ele, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

- Tudo bem! não se preocupe, eu sofro acidentes quase todos os dias! Ah, e me chamo Candy Luna!

No mesmo instante, Edward, que havia saído para ir ver algumas coisas, voltou, mais entusiasmado que a garota com quem o irmão conversava e correu direto para lá, com um sorriso estranhamente falso e safado.

- Olá! Quem é essa Al? – perguntou ele com seu tom de voz sedutor.

- Essa... Essa é Candy Luna, uma garota que acabei de conhecer. Ela machucou o pulso e...

- Ah!Sou Edward e eu sou médico! Deixe-me ver seu pulso! – Mentiu o mais velho, de forma descarada e suja, só para puxar a assunto a menina. Alphonse ficou pasmo com o comportamento de Edward e ficou sem ter o que dizer. – Não foi muito grave... Mas suas mãos são lindas, senhorita. – Ainda deu uma piscadela para finalizar.

- Muito obrigada... – Ela ficou sem ter o que dizer – Bem... Eu vou voltar para casa e cuidar desse pulso. Tchau Senhor Alphonse, tchau senhor Edward! – Candy correu e acenou de longe, indo ao norte, que devia ser a direção de sua casa. Os dois ficaram olhando-a sair, em silêncio. Al olhou rigidamente para Ed.

- Médico Edward?

- EHE HE HE... – O loiro riu, coçando a nuca. Depois, para mudar o assunto, fingiu tossir. – E ai? Eu disse que você sabia papear. A garota é bonita, que sorte! Pegou o numero dela?

- Não, nii-san. Eu acabei de conhecê-la.

- E? merda, Al! E agora, como vai vê-la de novo?

- Não sei... Talvez um dia nos esbarremos por ai... – O loirinho passou as mãos no cabelo, um pouco decepcionado consigo mesmo e ao olhar pro chão, viu uma pulseira de prata. Nela tinha um coração alado, gravado H-89. Apanhou de lá e estendeu para examinar melhor. – Nii-san, isso não seria dela?

- Acho que sim. Já sei, pode ser uma desculpa para você ir lá e falar com ela!

- .... É, pode ser. Tomara que eu a veja de novamente.

- Você verá, você verá.

CONTINUA.


End file.
